Two Years is a MERLIN of a Time
by Dreameremer
Summary: We follow the ex-Hogwarts students' lives two years after the last battle at Hogwarts. With an unexpectant reuinon the students realise how much their lives have changed in such a short time. One-Shot coz I'm that lazy :


**Two Years Is a **_**Merlin**_** of a Time**

April

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, if it was I would be swimming in a pool of money right now, not writing fan fiction for my own book. I do not own Harry Potter!**

We all know what happened to Harry, Ron and Hermione after the Battle at Hogwarts, but what about Luna? Dean? Pansy, Draco and the other Slytherins? Viktor Krum? The rest? In this story, we travel through time to two years after Hogwarts, and see what they're all up to. There is still plenty of Ron, Harry and Hermione, not to worry!

Dean Thomas walked down Diagon Alley in full Muggle clothing, in confidence. Ever since Voldemort died, muggle fashion had become as popular as robes. Modern and shorter hair had come in as well, though Dean had always had short hair, which saved him ten Galleons.

He was going to make a withdrawal at Gringotts Bank – now running smoothly with wizards and goblins together – but stopped a street away, staring with his mouth open.

Someone who looked exactly like Ginny Weasley was standing on the curb in front of Gringotts with what Dean recognised to be, a muggle cappuccino. She was irritably staring at a muggle mobile phone, moments away from chucking it on the cement ground and stomping on it.

Yes, it was Ginny, and she looked _fine_. Like, really fine. She also was wearing muggle clothing: skinny blue jeans, high boots and a grey pea coat. Her hair was tied up in a messy pony-tail. Dean though he must go up to her, to talk to her, to really _look_ at her. He ran across the road to her and she looked up from the phone. She didn't look like she had slept well, but Dean called this raw beauty.

"Ginny!" he said. If only he had brought along flowers.

"Dean!" said Ginny, stuffing the phone in the pea coat and throwing herself into his arms. "Oh, Dean, it's been –"

"– two years, yeah!" said Dean. "I've been wondering where you'd got to, you said you would visit –"

"Oh, I must've forgotten – I went to Australia!" she said excitedly. "I went to _Australia!_ I went to the big red rock thing, to the beaches – they're lovely, Dean, nothing at all like England's – with Harry! Ron and Hermione came, too!"

Dean struggled to keep smiling. He was spitting at his own stupidity; of course Harry and Ginny were together. Were they boyfriend and girlfriend, or were they engaged? Were they already married? Surely not, Dean thought. He hoped not...but he was afraid to ask.

Ginny seemed out of breath, and it was Dean's time to share. Great.

"Um, well I've been working at the Ministry," he told her. "The _Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes_, I'm an Obliviator – and a fair good one, so I'm told."

"An Obliviator," repeated Ginny. "Well that's, that's just – has been good?"

"Yes," said Dean. "Just yesterday there was a muggle Art Festival in London. Sixteen muggles had to be wiped of their memories after one performing artist's paint brush was moving without him touching it, producing magnificent paintings in seconds. Turns out the artist was a wizard – a very old and confused one – and claimed it was a Wizarding festival." Dean shook his head with a smile.

Ginny sipped her cappuccino while the two exchanged the rest of the news of the past two years. Ginny had wanted to travel with Harry (she was his girlfriend, Dean learned) ever since she had left Hogwarts. She had finished her last year while Harry took some time away in the muggle world. He had come back with pamphlets about Australia, and they had travelled by plane (Ginny had been overwhelmed and had vomited several times on their twenty-four hour flight) and explored the Down Under Country with great interest. Ginny pulled out her purse and showed photos. They had taken a Wizarding camera.

"That's Hermione and I climbing the Sydney Harbour Bridge!" she pointed eagerly at herself and a panic stricken Hermione dangling from harnesses. "And Ron got chased by a _Kangaroo_ at a wildlife park!" she pointed at Ron in the picture, who was running in and out of the photo with a Kangaroo on his tail. She skipped a lot of picture of her and Harry at beaches. He sure looked fit. Dean was annoyed slightly, but happy for her.

There wasn't much to tell about his two years. He had been living in an apartment near the Ministry with a cat named Niguel (he asked about Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, and Ginny told him that he was growing old). Dean felt quite embarrassed; he was with the girl he had had a crush on since sixth year who had been all the way down to Australia, and he was talking about his _cat_.

"Have you seen Neville lately, or Luna?" she asked.

"I've seen Neville every summer – he comes around sometimes when he isn't at home looking after his grandmother, she's getting old, you see – but I haven't seen Luna since seventh year."

He told her than Neville had been teaching with Professor Sprout at Hogwarts, and how he has been training to become a qualified Herbology teacher in the future. Ginny told him that she had seen Seamus at the London airport on the way back from Australia.

"He's actually an Obliviator too," explained Dean. "He'd been called down to Ireland for an event."

They stood in silence for a moment, and then Dean had remembered he was here to make a withdrawal from Gringotts. She told him she was waiting for Harry, who was already in Gringotts. Harry had bought her the mobile phone and shown her around Muggle London that morning.

"The thing isn't working!" she told him about the phone. "Hermione mentioned that technology goes haywire around magic, but I didn't take her seriously. You know what?" she took out her phone again, it was beeping loudly, and threw it into a bin. "I think I'll stick with coins and Owl Post."

Dean had to go inside the bank then; he had to be back by three-thirty to feed Niguel.

*

Not five minutes after Dean had gone into the bank, Harry had returned. He greeted Ginny with a kiss, and she split her cappuccino all over his front.

"Oh my – Sorry!" said Ginny embarrassed, pulling out her wand and drying his sweater.

"No, no, it's okay," said Harry, kissing her again.

Ginny broke away, "You'll never guest who I saw."

"Who?"

"Dean Thomas," her face was hard.

"Oh? Is that bad?" asked Harry sceptically.

"It was alright, though it was awkward."

Now Harry had a hard face. "You didn't show him the pictures from Australia –?"

"Only the ones of Ron and Hermione, not of you and me."

Harry sighed of relief. He couldn't be okay with one of his friends being madly in love with his girlfriend, even before she had been his girlfriend. "Well, how was he?"

"He seemed good, but he didn't really share much," said Ginny. "He's an Obliviator at the Ministry, and he lives alone in an apartment with his cat."

Harry chuckled mindlessly. Dean would have to be the last person on earth to be seen with a cat. After his experience with Crookshanks, Harry thought Dean would be put off cats forever. As for the Obliviator part; Harry wasn't surprised. Harry had to admit Dean was rather average in Hogwarts. He was still a good friend through Harry's rough patches...if only he could've caught him –

Ginny was a mind reader, as she said, "You've just missed him. He's in the Bank, didn't you see him?"

"He's in the bank?" said Harry. He was about to bolt up the stairs back into the building to hug his old friend when Ginny pulled him back.

"Harry! We have to get the present – we have to get to the Burrow! Ron and Hermione are waiting."

Harry had only remembered then that he and Ginny were to visit them. It was their latest son's first birthday. Harry had got the money from the Bank to buy the present. "Okay, but as Freddie's godfather I'm buying him the present."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "What are you buying him?"

He seemed to be off in his own memories. "A broom. His first broom."

"Oh the irony," said Ginny sarcastically.

"No, really. I'm going to be like Sirius was – minus the thirteen years in Azkaban."

"I'll be sure of _that_," said Ginny. She pushed Harry playfully and the two strolled down Diagon Alley.

*

"Hermione?" Ron's nervous voice sounded from behind the closed bathroom door at The Burrow. He had been knocking for many minutes, but Hermione was sitting, frozen on the cool tiles.

"Hermione, open the door!" demanded George. He had arrived this morning for little Freddie's birthday.

Hermione was inches away from going into hysterics. Her mother had sent the thing she needed over Owl Post. She should've told Ron she was feeling concerned. She hadn't told any of the Weasleys. It was too late. It was happening. She was pregnant, again.

As she stared up to the pregnancy test she was holding, her stomach was doing flips. She couldn't swallow. She couldn't believe her eyes. How did this happen? She thought Ron was being careful...Ron...he would have to take up yet another job. He didn't mind this, of course, as long as he took care of Hermione, but she just didn't feel right about him working all day and coming home so late at night, completely knackered.

Hermione was thinking about her life. She was only ruddy twenty and she already had two two-year-olds and one one-year-old! And now...she was expecting another...she clutched at her stomach...trying not to vomit...

"HERMIONE! OPEN THIS DOOR BEFORE I BLOW IT OPEN!" Ron bellowed.

She couldn't bring herself to tell him. They simply couldn't afford...let alone _cope_ with another child yet. They didn't even have their own place! They weren't even _married!_ Ron's parents kindly invited them to stay at The Burrow as long as they liked, but Hermione thought it would be nice for her, Ron and the kids to have their own house. The couple hadn't planned to have kids this early...it just _happened!_

The Burrow was crowded lately – Molly was pleased of course, since she had been suffering from empty-nest disease – with Ginny living here, and Harry always being over, and George coming to see the kids everyday...the house was going to explode.

"Hermione! That's it," she heard Ron saying. "Get out of the way – one...TWO... –"

BANG! Hermione was covered in wood shavings and Ron stumbled over the broken door, wand in hand. "Hermione!" he gasped.

Hermione quickly hid the pregnancy test in the cupboard under the sink and got to her feet, brushing wood shavings from her hair. "Ron!" she said indignantly. "You didn't have to take the door down!"

George had appeared after Ron in the dust. "What the ruddy hell were you doing in here?" He was carrying one of the twins, Ben. Like Ron, Ben had ginger hair, as did all of their kids, and Hermione's brown eyes. William – Will for short – was his twin, and he had Ron's eyes, as did Freddie.

"Nothing, nothing!" Hermione said hastily and took Ben from George. He pulled on her hair. "Ouch, Benjamin! That hurt mummy!" she turned to Ron. "Where are the other two?"

"In the lounge room, with mum."

Hermione stormed out of the bathroom past the boys and left Ben with his brothers while she tried to gather her thoughts on the sofa. She, indeed, had been much stressed even before she heard the news that she was pregnant yet _again!_ There was no time to think about it! She had to get the boys changed and dressed and help Mrs. Weasley with the birthday cake. Harry and Ginny would surely be on their way, as would be the other family, and Ron had to set the table and feed the chickens and put up decorations! Argh! So much to do, _so little time._

Hermione's parents were also coming. This sent Hermione into overload. She felt so nervous when they came! They watched her like a hawk as she dealt with the children and had trouble answering Mr. Weasley's lone chain of questions!

"Ron!" she called helplessly, as she didn't know what to do first.

"What?" Ron yelled over the noise coming from the kitchen as he entered the lounge room.

"Could you change – er – Will for me?"

"You mean Freddie?"

"Right. I'll get the twins dressed and –"

_Ding-dong._

"I'll get it!" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

Freddie had started crying as Ron lifted him away from his toys and George was struggling by the sound of it in whatever he was doing in the kitchen –

_Ding-dong._

"_Alright, alright!_" running harder than ever to meet the guests, Mrs. Weasley puffed.

Oh how Hermione hoped she would wake up from this nightmare as Will had just thrown up on her nice blouse. She wished Ron could get his own son to shut up!

"_Rooooon_!"

*

Pansy Parkinson was reading the latest edition of _Witch Weekly_ at her counter when the entrance bell rang. Pansy cursed and stashed the magazine away. She wasn't allowed to read at work. It was bad enough having to work at a Quiddich shop on the weekends to earn more cash – as her dad had gambled most of the family's money – but she couldn't even catch up on her latest gossip! It was an outrage. She started at the two customers with loathing. She was once the one browsing for expensive, nice things while some vermin would serve her at the counter. They seemed to be a couple shopping for a broom along the back wall. She really didn't want to go over there, but the manager was watching. She came from the desk and walked up behind the couple for her normal, bored greeting.

"Welcome to Quiddich World – we're your one-stop Quiddich shop – how may I –" She stopped dead when the woman turned around.

The woman seemed to stop dead as well. "_Pansy Parkinson?_"

Pansy responded in a firm tone. "_Ginny Weasley._"

The man, no doubt, would have to be –

"Harry Potter," Pansy stiffened. "What a delight to see you both."

"You work at a Quiddich shop?" said Potter, and Pansy could see he was amused.

Pansy was about to die of humiliation. "Some people need to make a living, Potter."

She expected Ginny react the same, but unfortunately...disturbingly...

She gave Pansy a full on bear-hug.

"I'm so glad to see you! Everyone is so grown up!" squeaked Ginny. Oh god, she was _crying_. She released Pansy and sniffled, "How are you? How's Gregory? Are you two still together since my seventh year?"

Pansy was horrified. Potter looked shocked to the same level. She _did_ know she was talking to Pansy Parkinson, the most malicious Slytherin girl that Ginny had ever met, didn't she? It wasn't her _business_ to know that Goyle and Pansy were happily settling into an apartment by the Ministry, anyway!

Potter managed to pull Ginny together, and said, "We are looking for a toy broomstick,"

"Of course," said Pansy, whacking on her employee smile and showing them to the kid's section. I wonder how old their kid was, she thought. She hadn't seen anything in _Witch_ _Weekly_ about the birth, but she didn't read _The Daily Prophet_. Maybe they had hushed it up.

"This one will do," said Ginny hastily, seeing the first toy broomstick she saw.

Harry nodded. "Would you be able to wrap it for us?"

_No I will not wrap it for you, you foul blood traitor loving – _

"Certainly," said Pansy. They walked to the counter where Pansy, very unwillingly, wrapped the broom by hand.

"Why didn't you use your wand?" asked Potter.

"I'm on probation, Potter," Pansy said sharply. "I can't use much magic – I'm sure you'd remember how it came to be."

He didn't say anything, for he was the one who told the Ministry who was involved in the Hogwarts Battle. Pansy had merely been helping out a Death Eater, but now she – and Goyle, along with another handful of Slytherin ex-Hogwarts students – was on probation for a few more months. She was thankful that she did not get thrown in Azkaban like the Death Eaters. Still, she was annoyed that her magic was restricted. Damn Potter.

"Thank you," said Ginny as she received the wrapped broomstick. She chatted on while Potter paid. "We're going to Ron's – oh, you remember my brother Ron, don't you? We're going to his third son's first birthday after this! Hermione sure has had a lot of work to do –"

"Hermione? Hermione Granger?" Pansy raised an eyebrow. She took extra care to count Potter's Galleons slowly. "Hermione Granger has three children? At _twenty_?"

"Oh, yes! Will, Ben and Fred – though we call him Freddie. He was named after my brother. Freddie's the one-year-old, and Harry suggested getting him a toy broom!"

"Ginny," Harry said incredulously. He was shocked by how easily she spilt their personal life.

"That's interesting..." said Pansy. "It would be wonderful to catch up with _lovely Hermione_,"

"_What?_" Harry spat.

Ginny was delighted. "Really? You could come too if you want! Mum usually cooks a trough full of stew, so anyone's welcome! Bring Goyle, too, it'll be like a mini reunion!"

Ginny wrote down the party's address and left the store with a ghastly looking Potter.

Oh how Pansy loved a good party. She'd bring a camera, to take pictures of tortured Hermione and Ron...already run down at twenty. She would bring Gregory...and others...

She was also going to do what she hadn't done in two years...she was going to see Draco Malfoy.

*

Ron didn't know what Hermione had been worrying about. The environment at The Burrow was much calmer. The twins were playing – freshly changed and dressed – with a puzzle set (Hermione's idea, she wanted them to have a good education from scratch) and Freddie was happily sitting in his highchair with a birthday hat on, receiving chunks of baby food from Ron in the kitchen.

Having kids was amazing. Ron never felt bored or lonely anymore! It was a little tiring, but Hermione had got that side of it. Ron was the playful one – whenever he had time to play. He was working two jobs, you see; one at the Ministry with his father and another helping George at _Weasley's Wizard Wheeze_. He told Hermione constantly that he really didn't mind, because it was supporting his young family.

She was a great mother, although she did not see to admit it. Ron was surprised she hadn't had a breakdown; after all, they were only twenty, and nursing three children. She didn't handle stress easily, though, like Mrs. Weasley. At least she had calmed down, now.

George had picked up three-year-old Teddy Lupin from childcare and the latter was sitting on George's lap, screwing up his face and trying to change his hair colour, again. He was always tired after, so Mr. Weasley had set up an extra cot in the nursery.

"Your hair's going to blow off, Ted!" said George.

"I want _gween_!" said Teddy, pulling at his bright turquoise hair.

Mrs. Weasley and Hermione were only feet away in the cluttered kitchen, frosting the freshly-baked chocolate cake.

"I just got an owl from Harry," Hermione was saying. She had changed into a sundress under the apron. For a mother of three, she sure still looked _hot_.

Today she had tamed her hair down to wavy, and it flowed to her collarbone. On her worse days it was usually a puff of frizzy hair tied into a pony tail.

"He and Ginny are on their way," she continued. "He wrote that we'll love his present – I doubt that it won't be spectacular, remember what he got the twins for their first birthday? Now that their entering their terrible twos –" Hermione broke off and shook her head, laughing. The twins had inherited the famous gene for mischief from Fred and George. Harry had come back from the muggle world with a portable trampoline – Ron was truly fascinated – and they had worked out to drag it anywhere to get things from high places. Just yesterday they had been caught trailing off with Puking Pastels...the affects were wearing off today, at least.

"So is Ginny still packing her stuff?" asked Hermione to Mrs. Weasley.

Molly sighed. "Yes, she is set to move in with Harry at Grimmauld Place next week,"

"Don't worry, mum, you'll still have Hermione and me, and the kids," said Ron.

He saw Hermione jerk in the strangest way. "So...are we expecting anyone else?"

Molly shook her head as she put a large candle in the middle of the cake. "I don't think so. Harry and Ginny are coming, and so are Bill and Fleur along with Percy and Charlie. We already have Arthur and George – not to mention Teddy, Will, Ben and Freddie!"

"Blimey," said Ron, "Freddie's first year is going at with a bang, then."

"I hope we have enough space," said Hermione shakily. "I think The Burrow may explode."

"We could always go outside if it gets too crowded," said Mrs. Weasley. "Of course, we'll have to keep the twins away from the gnomes..."

With that, Hermione and Molly put the cake in the fridge and started to clean up.

*

Draco Malfoy was watching the very attractive, blonde female gardener from a window as she magically trimmed the long hedges of Malfoy Manor. He was wearing a white bathrobe and slippers. He was the only one at the Manor, as he had been for two years. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had been locked in Azkaban for being supporting Death Eaters, while Draco was only under house arrest for another few months. He could use magic however he liked, unlike the others that had set restrictions. He visited his mother in the Wizarding prison every Sunday, bringing her flowers and food in secret, but couldn't be happier that his father was finally where he should be. Forever.

Draco continued to watch the young witch as she wiped sweat off her forehead. He was getting bored...so he fetched up some lemonade in two glasses and carried it out on a tray to the woman. Even though he wasn't allowed out of his home's grounds, it was okay because Malfoy Manor had a large block. A very large block, indeed. He walked to the dominant fountain where the gardener was now resting.

"Lemonade?" offered Draco, turning on his charm. He was still very good looking, as not much had changed in the past two years. At least paparazzi had left him alone...it was nice and peaceful now. Draco enjoyed taking walks around his grounds, except when –

"Ow! Damn peacock!" he growled. One of the albino peacocks roaming the grounds had nipped him on the hand. He had never liked any of them growing up, but his father was always very affectionate...

"Who's my little _cutie-wutie peacock?_" he had crooned to one once in Draco's summer holidays. Honestly, he appeared to love the damn birds more than he loved his own son.

Draco shuddered in the present.

"Oh, thank you," said the gardener, taking a glass. She was staring at his fluffy slippers with amusement. Shit, he had forgotten to change. A few kids riding by on their bikes made wolf-whistles.

"So," Draco was trying to hide his embarrassment. "What's a lovely young witch like you doing working as a gardener?"

The witch blushed. "I don't think that's any of your business, Draco Malfoy."

Draco paused. "How did you know my first name?"

The witch laughed and stood up from the fountain. "Draco, it's me!"

Draco raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Surely you remember me?" the girl said, sounding a little hurt. "I'm Daphne, Daphne Greengrass!"

When he still didn't speak, she grunted. "I was in the graduating class of '97 with you! I was in Slytherin, I was Pansy's friend!"

Draco stayed silent for another moment.

"Merlin, Draco! Surely you're not _that_ thick!"

"Oh, I remember, now," Draco lied. He didn't remember her. He didn't take much interest in Pansy's friends when he was at Hogwarts. He had fooled around with Pansy a lot in their sixth-year; she was his play-thing. Then he had dropped her like bricks when he had joined the Death Eaters fleeing the school after Dumbledore died.

"Speaking of Pansy," said Daphne, pointing over to the entrance gates of the Manor. Draco followed her gaze.

Shit. Pansy Parkinson was standing behind them, wearing a very expensive-looking black designer coat over a hot pink dress, and waving vaguely. She still looked the same; dark brown hair cut into a bob, medium height and weight, and she had an excess of red lipstick on like always.

She was smirking darkly at his clothes, but Draco could tell sea also longed to tell him something, with the way she was shaking with excitement.

"Hold this," said Draco, as he shoved the drinks tray into the gardener's arms.

The scene must've looked odd to Pansy; Draco Malfoy was serving drinks to his gardener in a bathrobe and fluffy slippers. Lucius would be spitting in his cell.

She waved her wand and he gates opened. She was breaking him out. He immediately turned on the charm. "Pansy Parkinson, to what do I owe the pleasure."

Pansy smiled, but hit him over the head with her designer bag, hard.

"Ow!"

"Where the _hell_ have you been?"

"I – I've been under house arrest!"

"You haven't answered _any_ of my owls since seventh year! You completely ignored me. You're a prick."

"Are you done insulting me now?"

She thought about it. "No! You could've been _dead_, Draco! I thought I was your friend!"

"Didn't you read _The Daily Prophet?_ I fled with my family after the war and the Aurors caught us after a few months! They're in Azkaban and I've been under house arrest!"

"That still doesn't excuse you! I missed you! After sixth year –"

"Pansy I'm sorry! I was messed up – you missed me?"

Pansy scowled at him. "Of course I did _git!_"

Before Draco could explain anymore, Pansy was dragging him out of the grounds.

"Oi! Let go! _I'm under house arrest!_"

"Shut up. We're going to a party."

"A party? Who's – _I'm_ _wearing a bathrobe! Only a bathrobe!_" Draco struggled against her tight grip.

Pansy gave him an amused look. "Well, that's very sexy, isn't it?"

"Pansy! Let go of me or I'll –"

"You'll what? Not hex me, I'm sure? If I'm not mistaken you don't have your wand with you. I have mine."

"How're we getting there, then?" Draco sighed, giving in and strolling beside her. _In a bathrobe_. He was walking in a street in his bathrobe!

Pansy sniggered. "We're flying by broomstick."

"By broom – I'm wearing a _bathrobe!_"

"And _I'm_ wearing designer! I'm as angry as you are!"

They were nearing the end of the street, and Draco wondered where the broom was. He stopped her. "Pansy, where are we going for this so called party?"

"Why do you care? You've always liked your parties, Malfoy."

"That was before I was _placed under house arrested!_ The Aurors will be after me any minute now!"

"Then we'll hurry," said Pansy. "_Accio Quiddich World broomstick!_"

Obviously Pansy hadn't known that _all_ of the broomsticks from the shop would come flying to her, but she climbed on the first one she saw. "Come on!" she called to a very unwilling Draco in a bathrobe. "Get on, you git!"

"Fine! But I'll fly it!" said Draco, and he pushed Pansy to the back as he climbed on.

He tried to ignore the excruciating pain occurring in his private area as they flew to –

"The Weasleys' house," said Pansy, pulling out a piece of paper as they rose into the air. "I'll give the directions."

"The _Weasleys'_ house?!"

"Yes, it's Granger's son's birthday,"

"_Granger_ will be there?!"

"Yes, and Potter and all the Weasleys."

Draco made sure to swear loudly as they swept across the sky.

*

"Do you realise what you have done?"

"Oh, Harry!" said Ginny. "We haven't seen anyone in ages!"

Harry ignored her. "You have invited _Pansy Parkinson_ to a family gathering!"

He could imagine Hermione's screams of rage while she charged towards Pansy with a knife.

"Harry, we are all adults now," said Ginny. "I'm sure Hermione will be fine, and Ron will be fine, too."

"Technically you're still a teenager, at nineteen," He hadn't thought about Ron's reaction. A picture of him hitting Harry with a wooden spoon was all he could see.

"You ruined my son's birthday, you will pay!" Ron was growling.

Harry shuddered. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Come _on!_" she said, offering his hand. They would apparate to The Burrow.

Harry mimed him hitting Ginny over the head with the wrapped broomstick when she wasn't looking. Before he took her hand to apparate, a herd of flying broomsticks flew past right above their heads.

Ginny swore loudly after they passed into the distance, she fixed her hair.

Harry fixed his hair too.

"Now," said Ginny, taking Harry's hand. "The party waits at The Burrow."

"Yes, doom awaits," said Harry bitterly, with the mental images flashed through his mind again.

There was a short pause and a loud _crack_, and the couple disappeared from Diagon Alley.

*

Dean Thomas looked to the spot Ginny had just disappeared with Harry from behind a building. So they were going to The Burrow? This was his chance, he thought as he bought a bouquet of flowers from a stall before he left...

**What'd you all think if the first chapter? Sorry it's so long! R&R will be appreciated!**


End file.
